


drift to you

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Banquet, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Sochi banquet, Viktor needs a release.





	drift to you

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing trans!viktuuri into my porn: owo whats this
> 
> for seasonofkink, the prompt was "fantasies" and you and i know viktor got off to yuuri that night
> 
> enjoy!

Viktor can't help but get wetter as the night goes on. He's been on testosterone for years and years now, yet when he strips as soon as he gets to the hotel room his warmth has clear marks of arousal. He rubs his finger around the hard nub, gritting his teeth to not make too much noise.

Yuuri Katsuki, the Japanese skater who got sixth place at the Final. He'd poledanced with Chris, danced with him and then _grinded on him_. He hadn't felt an erection brush against his leg, and after a Google search as he was in a cab he knew he was just like him.

His fantasies as he masturbates are so varied and mixed he doesn't know what to fixate on. A threesome with Chris, him pulling on his tie, him fucking him with a strap-on. Yuuri, oh God, he was so stunning. His hair was a mess, his tie around his head, and yet he's terribly charming.

He relives the happenings of the banquet. He pictures Yuuri taking him by the wrist, taking him to the bathroom of the venue. Wet, hot kisses as warmth spreads all over his body— Yuuri's humping his leg as he moans against his mouth.

 _"If I make you cum first, y-you'll be my coach, right, Viktor?"_ he can hear his voice crystal clear, in slurred English that's a little better than Viktor's own. Viktor pictures pushing his pants down, how Yuuri doesn't make any comment about his lack of a certain appendage and simply kisses him again.

He pictures Yuuri's hands exploring his body, rubbing at his nipples, not touching the scars along his chest. Yuuri touching his hips, grabbing them, leaving marks. He hums as he kisses Viktor's shoulder, a dark blush adorning his skin.

His finger slipping inside of Viktor— he breaks the fantasy for a second, his hips jerking upwards when he hits a spot as he curls his fingers inside of himself. "Fuck," he breathes, "Yuuri."

Viktor imagines pushing a finger inside of Yuuri, how he'd moan and ask for more before adding another finger inside the older man. Yuuri's breath being ragged, his eyes lidded as he rocked his hips as Viktor fingered him.

"Yuuri, I want you so, so bad," he groans as he rubs his dick, the nub growing even harder under his touch. He imagines Yuuri's lips against his neck, sucking and licking and making him writhe against the wall of the bathroom.

He cums both in the fantasy and real life with a shuddering gasp, relaxing against Yuuri's fingers or his own. Yuuri laughing, his eyes twinkling as he kisses him again. _"You'll have to be my coach now, huh, Viktor?"_

Viktor breathes hard as he pulls his fingers off his groin, his mind keeping the fantasy up. "I still want to make you cum," fantasy Viktor says; Yuuri laughs and kisses him again, wet and hot and messy. Viktor kneels down and his lips meet his dick, two inches, and he hums around it as Yuuri rocks his hips into his face.

Viktor, in real life, finds himself getting off again at the thought of eating the man out. God, he's embarrassing— it's like he's fallen in love with Yuuri, although he's only known him for a night.

 _"So good, so good, fuck, Viktor—"_ Yuuri's voice is high, downright needy, Viktor can picture it. _"Lick me, get me off, be a good... a good boy, Jesus Christ."_

Viktor works harder after the praise, aching for more of it, for those sweet words to come out of that filthy mouth. Yuuri curses until he cums, Viktor's tongue at the top of the hard nub and Yuuri relaxing as he cradles his head.

 _"You were such a good boy,"_ Yuuri tells him as he pulls him closer by his tie and kisses him for the billionth time.

In the real world, Viktor cums for the second time that night. He goes slack against the bed as he struggles to breathe.

He wants to see Yuuri Katsuki again.


End file.
